


Within Cells; Interlinked

by kagakuninjatai



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: (Don't Fear) The Reaper Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everybody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), POV Third Person, Swearing, idiots to lovers, riding off into the sunset, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagakuninjatai/pseuds/kagakuninjatai
Summary: Do you feel that there's a part of you that's missing? Interlinked.Do they teach you how to feel finger to finger? Interlinked.Do you long for having your heart interlinked? Interlinked.Do you dream about being interlinked?
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 20





	Within Cells; Interlinked

**Author's Note:**

> summary and title from the baseline test in blade runner 2049
> 
> i was big mad that you didn't get the option to just go with johnny beyond the blackwall like not even romantically i just feel bad he had to go through that alone y'know

In the end, it was just the two of them.

The crisp air had helped stifle the constant nausea. Everything tasted bad, tainted by the bloody bile coating her tongue.

This was it.

There was no going back.

There was no stopping the ticking time bomb in her skull.

Time for a controlled explosion.

She’d refused to let anyone else get involved. V was convinced Rogue had moved on despite Johnny’s insistence that she still had unfinished business from their assault on Arasaka tower – her walk-out of their date at the drive-in and the fact she wasn’t answering any of V’s calls proof enough in her eyes. V would’ve reacted the same if her past came knocking – curious enough to pull on loose threads just to see where they led, knowing in the end, all that would be left were broken hearts and a thousand regrets. Johnny was convinced she’d get every single Aldecaldo killed. Even with the Basilisk and Panam’s steely determination, they didn’t have the firepower or the training to take down the elite Arasaka forces that would be guarding such a significant facility. They’d both agreed that going to Hanako was just plain insanity.

Charging in the front door, guns blazing, was never her style. V was a creature of the shadows, always watching, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, never revealing herself, never leaving any evidence behind. Johnny wanted a show, wanted to make sure that this time round he’d leave them something they’d remember for another fifty years, and she indulged his final wish easily as she felt herself slipping away. She had no pity left to give, coldly executing whoever stood in her way, movements becoming sloppier as time wore on. Every step of the way was agony, pain lancing through her skull, wave after endless wave threatening to consume her if she even thought about stopping for a breather. Hacking, a skill that had always been second-nature to her, was now a digital dance that had her stumbling on every attempt. Her concentration was a mess and eventually all that was left was Johnny, his honeyed voice a guiding light through her delirium, coaxing her onward. He wouldn’t take over despite her assurances that it was okay – it was together or nothing. Hand ghosting over hers, she watched as he pulled the trigger of her pistol, obliterating the skull of yet another faceless Arasaka soldier.

As Smasher drew a final rattling breath, she felt Johnny’s satisfaction radiate through her chest and she couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across her face. The act of vengeance was euphoric, a divine triumph that set her heart aflame for only a brief moment but it was so fucking sweet. Time slowly resumed, her heart slamming against her sternum as adrenaline continued to rush through her bloodstream. The sirens continued to blare throughout the facility and V’s anxiety flared as she glanced at the door to Mikoshi. She looked at Johnny, hesitating. He grinned at her and began to approach it.

This was it.

And yet it wasn’t.

The place Alt had created in the bowels of Mikoshi was familiar, and yet not. Her towering form looked down on them from above the platform, flickering specks of data floating around her like some facsimile of a halo. The wall of white light glowed brightly, shining just as coldly as the AI that had created it. V’s eyes flickered between it and the man standing next to her, Johnny’s shaggy hair dotted with deep red flashes of pixels traveling at light speed through the darkness of cyberspace. And then the heartless bitch dropped another bombshell.

“What?”

“The fuck do you mean!?”

V stood in stunned silence. She blanked completely as Johnny continued to scream at Alt, fiery rage slowly morphing into more coherent but still heated arguing, demanding for Alt to find some way, ANY way to save her.

This was it.

Everything they’d fought for was null and void. Six months at most, as her body would continue to fail. Her own immune system would fight her like a virus until it tore her apart. Her ears began to ring, Johnny’s frantic words blurring together as he continued to bargain for her survival. She watched him, his face set in a determined glare, eyes blazing as he tried everything to find some sort of loophole in Alt’s words.

No one had ever fought for her like this.

Her heart had been aching since they’d met with Hanako, the reality of their impending separation finally sinking in. It was hard not to grow close to someone when you were sharing a brain, thoughts and feelings constantly intermingling like two trees planted too close to each other, roots and branches intertwining until they became impossible to define apart. It had been inevitable that their begrudging tolerance of each other had evolved from a growing friendship to something more.

That night after that busted thievery gig they’d yelled at each other so loud V thought her neighbours would complain. He’d shoved her against the wall, cursing how fucking careless she’d been. She’d demanded to know why he even cared after the number of times he said he’d wanted her dead. Neither of them knew who’d moved first as their lips crashed together, their kisses desperate and demanding. Hands wandered and soon enough she’d found herself on her back having the best sex of her life. One night turned into more and V slowly realised that it wasn’t just catharsis she was feeling.

The thought of going home alone terrified her.

The thought of leaving Johnny alone to face whatever was on the other side of the Blackwall terrified her.

He was still arguing with Alt and whatever form of patience the AI had was wearing thin. They were going around in circles and V was certain that if she didn’t speak up now they would continue for eternity. She straightened, nowhere near confident in her decision but if she didn’t lay her heart bare, she would regret it for the rest of her days.

V cleared her throat. “What if I don’t go back?”

He stopped mid argument, spinning around to face her, expression twisted in anger and confusion.

“Then Johnny will take your place.” Alt repeated.

Johnny growled at Alt, pointing at her angrily. “No fuckin’ way I’m letting that happen.”

V grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. “Shut up, Johnny! I mean what if neither of us go back.” He stared at her, jaw hanging open, as she continued to address Alt’s form. “What if we both stay.” V continued to watch Alt’s blank face, the pale construct tilting its head as it pondered her question.

Alt nodded sagely. “Then you would both pass beyond the Blackwall.”

“V, you don’t know what the fuck you’re saying…” Johnny said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. “We don’t know what’s out there.”

“I’m dyin’ anyway, right?” She smiled sadly. “Rather spend what I have left with you.” His brows furrowed, eyes searching her face desperately, as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“What about-“

“They’ll survive.” Meeting his eyes, she rested her palm against his cheek. Faint electrical impulses danced against her skin, replacing the familiar scratch of his stubble.

He searched her face, still bewildered at her words. “You sure?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” She pulled him down into a kiss. A shock pulsed through her mouth as she crashed their lips together, traveling up her jawbone and making her cheeks prickle. He cupped her face, passion matching her desperate attempt to say everything she never could with words. She broke the kiss and stared into his dark eyes, specks of data glittering in their depths, heart leaping in her chest. “I love you, dumbass.”

A lopsided smirk spread across his face, eyes sparkling with mirth. “You’ve got balls to say that in front of my giant ex-girlfriend.” She smacked his arm, glaring as he laughed.

Alt’s voice chimed in. “I have transcended-“

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have feelings anymore.” Johnny’s eyes never left V’s, face going soft as he caressed her cheek. She leaned into the touch and sighed as he moved closer. “You are way too good for me.”

“I know.” He screwed up his face and she huffed a laugh. She slowly pulled his hand from her face and entwined their fingers with a nod, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He squeezed her hand and nodded in return, eying the rectangular wall of light a hundred feet away.

V didn’t know what was on the other side of the Blackwall. Maybe it was the end, but it would forever be the two of them: together.


End file.
